


Archie's Judgment Day Dream

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: All In the Family - Fandom
Genre: Judgement Day, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie dreams about his judgment day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archie's Judgment Day Dream

Around ten o’clock Thursday night, Archie and his wife, Edith Bunker were under the covers in the master bedroom and the light off. Archie watched Edith sleep for the next ten to fifteen minutes. He stayed awake for a few minutes longer and a dream appeared.

He found himself in God’s Kingdom. He was not sure where he was at first, but it took him a while to figure out. He was no longer on Earth. He thought he knew what was coming: God was going to tell him about where he was going to belong – the Kingdom or Hell with Satan. He had been to church all of his life so he thought he would not spend time with Satan.

While waiting, Archie thought about today’s Judgment Day. If God told him he was able to go into the Kingdom, he would meet everybody in the Bible he had read. He hoped he would get to stay here in the Kingdom. He sure did not want to be with Satan at all.

A couple minutes later, God arrived.

“It was nice of you to be here, Archie. Are you ready for your Judgment Day?”

Archie did not answer and he hoped it was good. Jesus went from the beginning when Archie was a child. God told him he was a good kid all way up until he dropped out of high school.

After that, Archie got together with some old friends and met Edith. After the two married, Archie and Edith had their only child, Gloria.

“You never helped Edith take care of Gloria when she was a baby. Who changed her diapers, fed her, played with her? Edith did. All you did was think of yourself and have Edith do all the housework when you never helped.

“When Gloria met Mike and married him, all you ever did was call everybody names like Meathead and Dingbat. You never bought Edith gifts for her birthday and Christmas. She did those things for you. Well, Archie Bunker, what I am going to tell you is that you have made so many mistakes in your life and I happen to think you did not make it in my Kingdom. I’m sorry,” God said.

Archie could not believe this. He had wanted to stay in the Kingdom as he had hoped he would. He tapped Edith on the shoulder. He did feel a bit scared after what he had dreamt. Edith woke up.

“What is it, Archie?” she asked, seeing the scared look on his face.

“Edith, you would not believe the dream I had. It was horrible,” Archie told her.

“Tell me,” she said.

“I dreamt Jesus gave me my Judgment Day. He told me I did not make it into the Kingdom,” he told her.

“I’m sure you will, Archie. All that dream you had was a nightmare,” Edith said.

“I hope it does not happen when I go there for real,” Archie told her.


End file.
